Your Happiness become My Happiness
by yarai yarai chan
Summary: Impianmu untuk menikah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan anak yang imut dalam pelukanmu adalah kehidupanku sekarang ini. Dengan matamu, aku mencintainya.*For Naru's birthday*


…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : K**

**Pairing : NaruSasu, SasuSaku*little bit*, NaruSaku*little bit***

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Feel jauh bangeeet…kagak kerasa. **

**For Naru's Birthday**

…**..**

**Your Happiness become My Happiness**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pemuda. Teman masa kecilku. Sahabatku. Dan orang yang paling mengerti akan aku.

Banyak orang disekitarku mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu pemuda yang tampan, wajah yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu itu. Ada orang yang mengatakan padaku Sasuke pemuda yang dingin, ya kalau itu aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya. Ada yang mengatakan padaku lagi, Sasuke itu jenius, ya aku akui. Sudah kukatakan, dia temanku dari kecil, sudah pasti aku tahu hal itu. Ada yang mengatakan lagi, Sasuke itu orang yang sombong, oh ya? Kalau aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan hal itu, aku akan langsung menjawab "Dia sangat baik dan ramah"

Aku tahu semua yang ada pada Sasuke. Sudah kukatakan kan, tadi? Kami teman dari kecil hingga sekarang. Cuma satu yang aku tidak ketahui sebagai sahabatnya, yaitu rupanya. Rupanya yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang dan para gadis. Karena apa? Karena aku buta.

Awalnya, aku kira dia mau berteman dengan ku hanya karena aku buta. Yah, dengan alasan kasihan, mungkin. Tapi itu salah. Dia berteman denganku tulus, aku bisa rasakan itu. Dia menganggapku adalah sebagai seorang sahabat dan seorang adik. Tapi aku, si buta ini menganggap dia sebagai seorang sahabat dan…..orang yang kucintai.

Dia tidak tahu, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Karena apa? Karena aku menjaga dengan sangat baik perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewanya saat tahu aku telah menodai ikatan persahabatan kami ini dengan cinta yang terlarang ini. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bersyukur, aku adalah si buta. Karena apa? Mungkin karena jika saja dia tahu aku mencintainya, aku tidak perlu takut melihat wajah kecewanya. Karena aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Yang aku tahu sekali sebagai seorang sahabat, dia adalah lelaki normal. Menyukai wanita cantik, bermimpi memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan anak-anak yang imut dalam pelukannya. Yah, dia pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis yang ia impikan untuk menjadi teman seumur hidupnya kelak. Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis yang sering ia ceritakan padaku. Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Dan Sakura Haruno adalah nama gadis yang membuatku cemburu.

Aku cukup mengenal gadis itu. Gadis dari universitas kedokteran terkemuka di kota ini. Baik, ramah, lembut (walaupun kadang suka meledak-ledak), dan banyak orang yang bilang ia adalah gadis yang manis. Gadis yang sangat cocok berdampingan dengan tuan muda Uchiha itu. Ya, bagaimana pun juga yang pantas bersanding dengan si tuan muda Uchiha itu adalah tetap, seorang gadis. Bukan seorang pemuda sepertiku.

Ya, ya, ya. Kalian boleh tertawa ataupun mencemoohku. Terserah. Tapi asal kalian tahu, rasa ini benar-benar tidak bisa dicegah. Tidak bisa dihindari. Dan tidak bisa ditolak. Awalnya mungkin aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dan disaat aku tersadar, rasa itu sudah mendalam. Kalian juga pasti bisa mengerti. Dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang mengulurkan tangan padaku disaat aku terjatuh, dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang mau memasang telinga mendengar segala ocehanku,dan dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang dapat kurasakan dengan pasti kelembutan hatinya.

Kalian boleh mengataiku sebagai laki-laki yang tidak normal. Terserah. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi. Tapi, semakin lama semakin aku tersadar. Kebahagiaan terbesarnya bukan bersamaku. Kebahagian terbesarnya adalah bersama dengan gadis Haruno itu. Sakura Haruno.

Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara dinginnya akan terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu saat menceritakan tentang gadis itu. Walaupun dia menceritakannya dengan nada yang datar, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Disana, didalam suara itu ada getaran kebahagiaan. Dan aku perih. Sangat perih mendengarnya. Namun aku tetap tersenyum. Mulai dari situ aku bertekad, bahwa apapun yang membuatmu senang dan tersenyum akan kuusahakan untukmu. Termasuk semakin memendamkan rasa ini. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya.

Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku kira aku telah berhasil memendam rasaku ini dengan sangat baik, tapi ternyata? Aku kecolongan. Dia tahu. Sasuke tahu aku mencintainya. Memendam rasa padanya. Disaat 3 jam menjelang hari pernikahannya, dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kritis didalam ruang gawat darurat. Disaat-saat terakhirnya, dia mengatakannya. Dia mengatakan "Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku." Dan itu benar-benar membuatku membeku. Sekali lagi, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa aku adalah si buta.

"Tapi maaf, aku mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya. Kau tahu itukan?" dia berkata disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sakura, dapat kurasakan saat itu terduduk dilantai disebelahku. Terisak.

"Kau pikir, kau dapat menyebunyikan perasaanmu itu, eh? Huh..aku ini sahabatmu. Aku menegrti dirimu." Astaga… bahkan dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang berat itu, eh?

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanku." Dia berhenti, seperti mengumpulkan nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Menikahlah dengan Sakura." Aku dengar, Sakura semakin terisak dilantai dingin itu.

"Cobalah untuk mencintai seseorang selain aku. Tidak akan sulit kalau dengan Sakura. Kau mau kan?" tak sedikitpun aku berniat menjawabnya saat itu. Mulutku kelu. Terkunci rapat.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan mata ini padamu…." Lagi-lagi dia terdiam. Mengumpulkan semua tenaganya. "Lihatlah dunia dengan mataku ini. Dan lihatlah Sakura dengan mataku ini." dia terdiam, kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya. Senyumnya…tawanya…semuanya. Maka dari itu, aku titipkan mata ini padamu…..pandanglah dia…..lihatlah dia.." nada suaranya sudah mulai terputus-putus. Sakura sudah berhenti terisak, aku bisa mendengarnya. "Karena itu aku bilang, tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk mencintainya. Karena kau melihatnya, memandangnya…dengan mataku.."

Kurasakan Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kan?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan beralih menggenggam tanganku dan tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah" satu suara yang keluar dari mulutku saat dari tadi aku menginjakkan kaki diruangan ini. terdengar tegas dan sangat yakin. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Aku bisa rasakan dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sakura…" dan kudengar sekali lagi, Sakura terisak hebat.

Tapi Sasuke, itu adalah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

Impianmu untuk menikah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan anak yang imut dalam pelukanmu adalah kehidupanku sekarang ini. Dengan mata titipanmu ini, aku melihat dunia. Dengan mata titipanmu ini, setahun setelah kepergianmu aku menikahi Sakura. Dengan mata titipanmu ini, aku mencintai Sakura. Dan dengan mata titipanmu ini, aku melihat anakku yang imut tumbuh dalam dekapanku. Apa kau bisa bahagia sekarang, Sasuke?

"Naru…" aku menoleh, mendapati wanita itu disampingku.

"Sudah mendung, sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi. Kita pulang?" aku mengagguk.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Kataku pada pangeran kecilku ini. Dia mendongak dan memandangiku. Dan kemudian dia berjalan bersamaku dalam tuntunanku meninggalkan area pemakaman ini.

"Tou-chan."

"Hm?" aku memandang kebawah. Menatap bola mata onyxnya yang bulat. Pangeranku sangat tampan.

"Paman Sasuke Uchiha itu, teman Tou-chan kan?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Namanya sama denganku."

Aku berhenti berjalan. Dan pengeranku itu pun otomatis berhenti berjalan sedangkan Sakura, sudah berjalan mencapai mobil kami yang terpakir didekat gerbang pemakaman ini. Aku menggendong pangeranku ini, menatap matanya lagi dengan lembut.

"Karena Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sangat menyayangi paman Sasuke itu, makanya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan memberikan namamu seperti nama paman Sasuke. Kau mengerti, Sasuke?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, dan kemudian tersenyum labar. "Sasuke gak begitu ngerti. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Tou-chan sama Kaa-chan sayang sama Sasuke." Ucapnya polos dan ceria. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Walaupun jenius, dia tetaplah anak usia 5 tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, Tou-chan traktir es krim?"

"Tidak. Sasuke kan baru sembuh, Tou-chan!"

"Emm? Baiklah, kalau begitu pizza?"

"Gak. Sasuke maunya Choco cream rainbow pake saus strawberi."

"Itukan es krim! Sama saja."

"Hehehe…."

"Baiklah, tapi diam-diam saja ya. Jangan sampai Kaa-chan mu tahu. Kalau dia tahu, bisa gawatkan?"

"Iya. Lagipula, kalau Kaa-chan sudah ngamuk, mengerikan sekali. Hehehe…."

"Kau benar sekali. Hahahaha….."

*END*

**Gimana? **

**Gaje? Alay? Feel kagak terasa? Basi banget? Membosankan?**

**Astagaa…. Ini narusasu pertamaku –walau nyempil juga Sasusaku ma narusaku na- tapi sama ajaaa…susah dapetin feel na!**

**Fic ini Yarai dedikasikan buat Naru's Birthday yang udah lewat beberapa hari. **

**Review?**

**Monggo! Saya kagak ngelarang ^^ **


End file.
